Double Date(Ambreigns Fanfic)
by AmbreignsShipper
Summary: Dean Ambrose and his boyfriend Jonathan meet up with another couple to get to know new people, but Dean doesn't need to get to know someone he already knows about...
1. Chapter 1

They walk into the resteraunt that was chosen for tonight's event. Dean twiddles his fingers from nervousness as he and his partner walk into the elegant place.

"I can't believe your making me do this babe!" Dean whispered harshly. "Relax baby it's gonna be fun, I promise!" Jonathan said to Dean. "I never in my life thought that double-dating was a good idea. One couple hanging out with another couple is not a date!" Dean said playing with his fingers as they walk to an empty table. Dean was about to sit next to Jonathan when Jonathan stopped Dean in mid-sit. "Sit across from me Dean." He said. "Why?" Dean questioned. "Cause I want to be able to look straight across instead of turning my head to look at you." said Jonathan. Dean furrowed his eyebrows at the request, but changes seats anyway. He continues to talk as he switched seats, "Where did you find these people anyway?" Dean asked as he sits down. Jonathan shrugged. "Just another couple wanting to meet new people." Dean sighed. "Well, did they say what time they were going to be here?" Dean asked impatiently. "I will know if they are here when I see them." Jonathan said nonchalantly as he poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on their table. Dean raised an eyebrow. "You know what they look like?" Jonathan nodded. "Yeah, I saw their picture when I found them online." Dean rolled his eyes. "Pshh, online…" he said picking at his nails. " What?" Jonathan said as he stared at Dean. "How you know their not catfishing us?" Dean said leaning forward. "Don't be ridiculous Dean." said Jonathan.

Dean leaned back into his chair patiently waiting for the couple to arrive. He continued to pick at his nails for awhile until something in the back of his mind told him to look up. So he did, and boy did he wish he didn't. He looked at the familiar face walk into the room with one arm locked with a blonde.

Dean couldn't believe it, he noticed that long black mane anywhere. It was, It was-

"Roman…." Dean said breathlessly. Jonathan looked at Dean. "What was that baby?" he asked Dean. "Nothing" Dean said as he shamelessly continued to stare at his former soulmate from across the room. Jonathan looked down at his watch, then back up to start searching the room for the couple. A smile appeared on his face. "There they are!" Jonathan said smiling. Dean tore his eyes away from Roman to see where Jonathan was looking. He wasn't happy when his eyes went right back to Roman.

His eyes widened. "That's the couple?" Dean said pointing to Roman and his blonde. "That's them!" Jonathan said through a smile while waving over at them. The blonde woman tugs on Roman's arm and pulls him to our table with a smile.

The closer they get the, more Dean wants to hide under the table. Thinking of nothing else that he could do, he immediately looks down at his all of a sudden fascinating nails. Roman and his date finally approach the table and Jonathan happily introduces himself. "….and this is my boyfriend Dean". The sentence ringed in Dean's ears, he knew what he had to do. He slowly hesitantly looked up, nervous of the reaction he would get. And there was the expression he absolutely did not want to see.

A shocked, nervous wide-eyed Roman Reigns.


	2. Chapter 2

They were together for 10 months, they trusted each other, they got engaged, they moved in together in New York and they were 18 years old. Their families thought they moved to fast, Dean and Roman thought everything was perfectly fine. But then the arguments, yelling and sleepless nights filled with anger and pain came along. Dean couldn't take anymore. So, _he left._

Not a day goes by that Dean doesn't think about the day he left Roman and he regrets everything about it.

Jonathan was a one night stand that bloomed into something more. They have been going two years strong and Dean is happy all over again. Until tonight.

" _This can't be happening"_ Dean thought to himself.

He never thought he would see him again. All the memories flooded into his mind, the positives and negatives. How could he possibly survive the rest of the night?

"You okay baby?" The blonde's voice took Roman and Dean out of their little trance. Roman blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Cas" He said with a small smile. "Oh please sit!" Jonathan said smiling. Roman's date sat next to Dean and Roman sat across from her. Dean was terrified on how this night would turn out. "Oh I'm sorry I never got your name miss." Jonathan said looking over Roman's date. "Cassidy" she said smiling. Surprisingly, Roman spoke up.

"So, how did you two meet?" he said looking directly at Jonathan. "Oh well…"Jonathan looked at Dean and smiled. " I was getting my car fixed at the shop he happened to be the one fixing mine and-"

"You still do that?" Roman blurted out to Dean. He noticed what he said when he saw Dean's eyes widen. Jonathan looked confused. "Still? How do you know he was working at an auto shop?" He asked curiously.

Roman stuttered. "Oh, s-see, umm-".Dean rolled his eyes. "We used to know back then" he cut in. "Oh how so?" Cassidy asked. "Just neighbors." Dean said with a flat lined smile. "Small world." She said smiling.

"Very." Roman mumbled.

30 minutes later

Everyone at the table were laughing and making good conversation. Dean was pretty shocked that everything was going good so far. Cassidy seemed like a cool chick to Dean. He could easily see that she made Roman…happy. Then this question came.

"So how did you two lovebirds meet?" Jonathan asked Cassidy. "Is it okay is I tell them?.." she asked Roman putting a hand over his. Roman nods and looks at Dean as if looking for a reaction of some sort. Feeling uncomfortable under the samoan's stare, Dean looked away and started sipping on his water. "Well, I was driving. It was pouring rain and I had just drove onto the Brooklyn Bridge. As I was driving, I see a car like parked out of the way of the coming cars right, I slowed down a bit 'cause I was just curious, and as I slowed down I saw….him….sitting on the railing…..of the bridge." She said slowly and sighed.

Hearing this, Dean choked on his water and began coughing uncontrollably. "Dean baby are you alright?" Jonathan said leaning over with a napkin in hand to clean Dean. Clearing his throat, Dean said "I'm fine, I'm fine." He then looked at Roman with sad eyes not daring to look away this time. Cassidy continued. "So, I pulled over, got out the car and walked as close as I could to him. I started to talk to him softly so I wouldn't startle him. He wouldn't say anything. So, and yes I know how crazy this sounds but and slowing went up to railing and carefully sat on it next to him, you know, so he could know that I really cared in that moment. Then out of nowhere he just starts saying over and over 'He's gone' and 'I have no one' or 'I wasn't good enough' and he was crying to. I wanted to cry right then and there along with him! Eventually I got him down, Ever since then I've been there for him." She says giving a small smile to Roman.

"Wow" Jonathan says. "To this day I still wonder who he was talking about." Cassidy says looking at Roman. Dean couldn't handle it, all of his emotions clouding his mind all at once. "Would you excuse me for a second?" Dean asked getting up from his seat. Roman immediately looks at him with a worried look. "Where you goin' baby?" Jonathan asked. "bathroom." Dean says quickly walking away.

"Dean!" Roman says jumping from his seat and running towards him, leaving two very confused people at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rushed to the bathroom with Roman right behind him. "Dean, wait!" Roman said following him into the bathroom.

Dean stopped held onto the sides of the sink looking into it and sighed out in frustration. Roman grabbed Dean's arm softly pulling him closer. Hesitantly, Dean looked up into Roman's eyes immediately falling into a trance. Those soft grey eyes never left Dean blue ones. Dean's breathe hitched as Roman inched closer. He tried to escape Roman's grip but failed. He couldn't control it anymore, he let Roman move closer, but every step Roman took, Dean took one back. Soon enough Dean lower back was against the sink with nowhere to go. Roman caressed Dean's face softly. Dean was under a spell. Roman moved dangerously close. Their lips were inches apart.

"No..." It was too late. Roman's lips pressed softly to Dean's. Their hearts were racing. Roman slowly moved his lips against Dean's savoring every second knowing this may never happen again. Dean noticed what they were doing. He knew they should stop, but at the same time he never wanted it to end. Roman's arms wrapped around Dean's waist. It was wrong, it was all wrong. Dean groaned in the kiss trying to pull away.

"No, no Roman!" Dean said trying to catch his breath. Roman looked at him confused. "We can't do this Roman." Dean said rubbing his face with his hands in frustration. "I'm not understanding, did you not want me to kiss you?" Roman asked. "No, I did but...its wrong Roman it's all wrong. Your girlfriend is out there with my boyfriend...waiting for us" Dean said looking down at his shoes. Roman sighed. "Your right, I'm sorry." Roman said turning to the door.

"Roman wait..." Dean said. "Yeah?" Roman said nervously turning back to Dean. "The hell is wrong with you?" Dean said calmly. "What do you mean?" Roman asked curiously. "Oh come on! Sitting at the edge of the damn bridge?" Roman flinched in pain at the memory. "Did I really hurt you that bad?" Dean said sadly. "Dean, I don't think you believe me when I said I can't live without you..." Roman said quietly. He walked up to Dean and held his hands in his big ones. "I love you Dean, I still do." Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Roman still loved him. "No, you have and love Cassidy. She has your heart now but it's supposed to be mine like you promised me!" Dean said in the verge of tears. "And it is yours Dean, it always will be." Roman said caressing Dean's cheek.

"Do you love her?" Dean asked quietly. "Well, yeah but not as much as you."

"That's not what I asked you Roman." Dean repeated. "Do you love her?" Dean said looking into Roman's eyes. "Yes but-" Dean cut him off. "But nothing! If you love her, you love her. That's it." Dean said pulling his hands from Roman's. "Dean...please." Dean turned and walked out of the bathroom. Roman waited a few minutes after Dean left to walk out.

Dean walked back to the table trying to forget everything that just happened. "Welcome back." Jonathan said. "What took you so long Dean?" He asked. "And where is Roman?" Cassidy asked. Dean tried hard not to stare her down with hate. Dean realized. She didn't deserve Roman. Why? Dean doesn't know, but what he does know is that Roman is and always will be his, Roman even said it his damn self. "Helloooo" Cassidy said waving a hand in Dean's face. Dean snapped out of it and backed away from her. "I don't know he's your man." He said shrugging. She rolled her eyes. Well this attitude was new. She was this nice blonde chick a few minutes ago, now she's just a blonde bitch.

Roman came back to the table and notice the awkwardness. "Everyone okay?" He asked. "Oh everything's fine, I just missed you that's all." Cassidy said rubbing his arm. Roman gave her a little smile that tugged at Dean's heart. Cassidy darted her eyes towards Dean then back to Roman before she kissed him. Dean felt sick. The sight of her lips on Roman's made Dean want to throw a brick at her head and cry at the same time.

" _His heart is yours Dean, his heart is yours."_ Dean thought to himself.

She pulled away with a satisfied smile on her face. "Love you." She said batting her eyes at Roman. He was about to say " _I love you too"_ but he noticed Dean's saddened expression as he looked at Jonathan pretending to listen to him. Clearly Dean heard Cassidy say those 3 words. Not wanting to hurt Dean's feelings, instead of "I love you" he said "Okay." With a flat lined smile and mindlessly drank his water. Her smile faded. "Okay?" she said. Dean was slowly finding this amusing. "What? Your not gonna say it back?" she asked in a calm/shocked way. "Okay." Roman repeated.

Even Dean was shocked. Did he have that much of an affect on Roman?


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, the night was over. Dean could finally leave the awkward scene playing before him. Cassidy staring Roman down in curiosity, confusion and shock. Meanwhile, Roman was staring at the table and shifting under her uncomfortable gaze. Hell, even Dean couldn't believe it. He knew Roman still had feelings for him, but enough feelings to the point where Roman didn't even say "I love you" to Cassidy. Dean didn't want to be a damn home wrecker. It's not Dean's fault Roman can't control his feelings. It's also not Dean's fault because he not the one who proposed, he's not the one that suggested they move in together. But he was the one who agreed to it all. If Dean never agreed, they probably wouldn't be where they are now, ruining their own relationships. And all because they laid eyes on each other. No. He wasn't going to let this happen. Not again. He will not let Roman fuck up his own relationship because of him. Not only did he ruin his and Roman's relationship but he is not about to ruin another. He was not going to fuck up Roman's second chance at happiness. Dean couldn't stand the thought of Roman blaming him for ending another relationship. It's bad enough he blames Dean for ending theirs.  
"Damn you Roman!" Dean's outburst shocked everyone in the restaurant. He couldn't stop the words from coming out his mouth.  
"Don't you want to be happy?! Don't do this because of me! Please Roman! You don't need this again, you don't need that pain again!" Dean shot up from his seat and bolted out of the restaurant. Jonathan was too shocked to even stop Dean. Cassidy was even more furious and Roman, well Roman was gone. His soul literally left his body. He was frozen. Dean's sudden outburst made Roman think. Was Dean worth ruining his relationship with Cassidy? He was, in Roman's mind. Dean just couldn't see that. Once again, not giving a single fuck, Roman got up from his seat and doing what Dean didn't want him to do, run after him. Once outside Roman noticed Dean sitting on a curb smoking a cigarette. He walked up to Dean. He was about to sit but...  
" No Roman. Please just...no." Dean said staring at the ground with cigarette in hand. Roman sat anyway. "God Roman." He mumbled. "Dean, look I'm sorry but I, I can't control it. I didn't run after you the first time you left me and I'm not making that mistake again." Roman said calmly.  
"You should." Dean said quietly. "I don't want too." Roman argued. "I don't care." Dean said sternly. "You should." Roman said mocking Dean. Dean slowly turned his head to Roman, scoffed and shook his head. "You think this is funny Roman?" Dean asked frustrated. "It is!" Roman said smiling. "Why is it so fucking funny Roman, please tell me." Dean said frustrated. "Because I know you're not over me. You still love me Dean." Roman said never taking his eyes off of him. "I never stopped..." Dean said defeated. "So what's stopping you now Dean?" Roman said. He was quickly becoming frustrated. Dean stayed quiet and just stared at the ground as he stomped his cigarette into it. "I just want you to be happy Ro." He said finally looking at Roman.  
" How do you expect me to be happy if you won't let me! You make me happy Dean! That is the only way I could be happy, knowing I have you, knowing that your mine again, knowing that I will wake up in the morning with you next to me doing that cute little snore!" Roman said talking with his hands. "Roman stop..." Dean pleaded. "Or when your dimples show when you smile and when your voice gets raspy right when you wake up!" Dean couldn't take it anymore. The fact that Roman knew about the little things, that Dean didn't even notice, made Dean feel loved again. Of course he felt love with Jonathan, to Dean, Jonathan loves him as much as Roman loves him, it's just the way they show it. When Roman shows it, he actually shows it. He would caress Dean at the most random times or hug him from the back and hold him at the moments he would need it the most. That really mattered to Dean. With Jonathan, he says "I love you" of course, but that's it. Yeah he would give Dean a kiss here and there but it wasn't enough, their relationship was almost bland. And that's what Dean liked. He didn't like excitement or surprises in a relationship. He wanted nothing new to happen, he wanted it to be the same so nothing bad could ever occur. That's exactly what Roman gave him, excitement, to Dean it was risky, but he was a risk taker. Therefore, it's not Dean that's confused, it's his heart.  
"Roman I said stop.." Roman noticed Dean spoke barley above a whisper. He was breaking down in front of him. Roman was surprised. Dean never broke down in front of him. Dean sniffled as tears began cloud his site and buried his head in his hands. Roman slowly pulled Dean closer and held him. As Roman rocked them, Dean felt comfort, something he hasn't felt in a while. Roman's cologne intoxicated him making him want Roman even more. There moment together ended with a similar voice behind then.**

 **"I don't know where they went. I'm sure they couldn't have went far." It was Cassidy. "I still can't believe he yelled like that. I never heard my baby yell like that before." And Jonathan. "What I want know is why Dean is worried about Roman's happiness so much, that's my job." Cassidy said annoyed. "I'm sorry" Dean whispered to Roman as he pulled away from him. Roman's warmth disappeared making Dean shiver almost immediately. He and Roman stood up and quickly fixed themselves before their former partners arrived. Cassidy and Jonathan, one seeming slightly annoyed than the other. "Dean you alright?" Jonathan said wiping some of Dean's tears that were stray on his face. Cassidy on the other hand had her hand on her hips not mad at Roman but at Dean and his actions of making Roman "happy". "Roman we need to go" she said. Now she looked up at Roman who had his eyes on Dean, which made Cassidy even more furious. "Roman! are you even listening to me?!" That's when he turned his head and looked at her "Yeah I'm listening." And with that she lead the way and left Roman right behind her, still thinking about Dean and his sudden break down, was it troubling him that bad?**

 **Once Jonathan had cleaned his face, he held his hand and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, Dean just didn't seem to acknowledge it much and held his hand back, sad that Roman had to leave and missed the hug even if it was just a few minutes ago, Jonathan had noticed his silence and would be sure to get to the bottom of their little scene with Dean and Roman, why was it so important for Roman to be happy according to Dean? This brought so many question to his head, he wanted to know and he was to know soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This brought so many questions to his head, he wanted to know and he wanted to know soon...**

 **Once they both got home Jonathan waited for Dean to enter, ever since they walked home from the scene Dean was slowly walking behind him as if he was lost puppy who had seen a terrible accident. "Dean we need to talk..." Dean didn't say a word he was too caught up in his feeling to even pay attention to Jonathan. "Dean?" Jonathan said slightly upset seeing that he wasn't paying attention, still no response from Dean , but what he did next was worst ,Dean walked away not really wanting to have the conversation. "Dean!" Jonathan yelled and ran up to him grabbing his shoulder, "Are you seriously going to ignore me right now?!" Dean only jerked his shoulder so he could get Jonathan hand off of him. "Ever since the little incident with Roman you've been acting like no one else is around you! do I not matter?" Dean still didn't want to hear or even talk about that shit. "Can we not discuss this right now, I'm not up for it." Jonathan only got upset even more. "Not up for it?! I'm confused, whatever is going on you better fix it, you have till tomorrow to tell me what's going on and what happened, so you better be up for it or else it's over ..." Dean turned around wide-eyed. "Over?! Jonathan! You don't mean that baby..." Jonathan walked away leaving Dean on the staircase. "Jonathan!" Dean yelled. "I'm serious Dean!" Dean sighed and went to their room, because of this one incident his life was falling apart and quickly.**

 **Later that night, Roman and Cassidy were quiet the whole drive home. Roman felt terrible. He knew he hurt her. He was just scared at how they would fall out. Once they got inside the house everything was still so quiet, that is until...  
"Ow! What the hell?" Roman felt something hit him in the back of his head. Turning around he saw Cassidy's car keys on the floor behind him. He looked up seeing Cassidy staring at him. "What the fuck Cass, did you just-" Roman was cut off when she threw her purse at him. He quickly blocked it. "The fuck you throwin' shit at me for?!" He asked aggravated. "He was the one you were talking about that night on the bridge wasn't he? And don't you dare lie to me!" Roman looked at her. "Babe, if I explain will you listen?" Cassidy crossed her arms still angry but willing to listen to Roman, if he was going to explain himself it would make her less angry than she was now. "Alright, but I want the full truth." Roman sighed and patted the seat next to him. She sat down and gave Roman her full attention.  
"Dean and I had a past...together. We loved each other so much that we got married, but we were way too young, like 17 or 18. We got married in Vegas. Obviously our parents weren't too happy with our decision. We moved in together and everything, but soon enough we had so many arguments. Since Dean had a temper problem he would always storm out or I would storm out. Eventually we couldn't deal with it anymore. We just...we weren't ready." Roman said quietly. Thinking back to it all, Roman noticed all the mistakes he and Dean made. Their relationship was simple, they were blinded by their love.  
"So seeing him again tonight was a bit overwhelming for me." Cassidy huffed. "Do you still love him?" She asked. "Of course." Cassidy hesitated to speak up. "Then go to him Roman." Roman looked up shocked. "But Cass..." She shook her head. "But nothing, you still love him, so I'm letting you go to him." Cassidy said looking down at her hands. Roman didn't know what to say. He knew this was Cassidy's way of ending their relationship. "Thank you Cass." Roman said as he let out a breath. He pulled her into their last hug as she quietly wept on his shoulder.**

 **Dean woke up groggy and still tired, the memories still hitting him like a car crash. He knew he had to explain to Jonathan about his and Roman's relationship but he wasn't ready to tell him just yet. It would only make him even more depressed than he was yesterday. He decided that it would be best to just get it over with, even if it meant getting him back in his mood again. He sat up and went to the bathroom, looked** **in the mirror and sighed grabbing his tooth brush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth. He knew that Jonathan was still sleeping in. "It's going to be a long day..." Dean said to himself while the toothbrush was still in his mouth. Once he finished in there he went back to the living room and sat waiting for Jonathan to come and give him the silent treatment. Dean would bring up the situation and they would talk about it and then Jonathan is supposed to feel better, this happened occasionally when they got into little arguments about things they didn't agree on.**

 **As he heard footsteps Dean tilted his head back to see Jonathan giving him the "spill it" look. "So about yesterday.." Jonathan than gave him his full attention. "What about yesterday?" Jonathan said knowingly.  
"Yes, Roman and I know each other. We were never neighbors, we were a thing before...a married thing." Dean said softly. "Married? Dean you and Roman are 25, how old were you when you married?" Jonathan asked. "We were eighteen Jonathan." Dean said in an annoyed manner. Jonathan chose to ignore it and let Dean continue. "And?" He egged on. "And what?" Dean said looking side to side. "That's it?" Dean slouched into the couch. "I mean, me and Roman are clearly not together anymore, what do you think caused a married eighteen year old couple to break up?" Dean said chuckling.**

 **Jonathan didn't really like how Dean had kept this from him while they were together it made him feel uncomfortable with Dean, like he couldn't trust him as much and the way Dean looked at Roman made him believe that they still loved each other. Maybe it was time Jonathan should let him go, it only seemed right, didn't it? "Dean ..." Dean looked at him "What?" He said looking at Jonathan who seemed uneasy about what he was thinking. "Do you still love him?" Dean only looked at Jonathan, tense about answering the question, yes he still had feelings for him but he couldn't just come out and say it like it was that easy. "Dean please, I need to know, I want to know, that way I can make you as happy as Roman made you." Dean shook his head. "No, that's impossible, he was my first everything, nothing can make me happier than him anymore, I hate to say it but, not even you Jonathan." Jonathan stood up and yelled at him "So what was I?! What was I to you then huh?! "Dean was shocked. Jonathan never yelled at him...ever. Dean didn't know what to do or say. He got up from the couch. "Look, Jonathan you mean everything to me but no one will ever mean more to me than him!" Jonathan sighed. "So what are you saying?" He asked. "Yes I love him."**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Yes I love him."**

 **A hard smack sent Dean to the ground.**

 **He was in pain and he was stunned. He held his hand to his cheek but quickly pulled it away as it caused his cheek to sting. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He hit him.**

 **Jonathan hit Dean.**

 **What happened to him? Jonathan was never the physical type when it comes to arguments and neither was Dean. This was new to both of them. Jonathan was gone. His eyes were filled with anger as he stared down at Dean. "J-Jonathan..." Dean was shaking. He always felt safe with this man. Now the only one he trusted was gone. Dean had nobody.**

 **Without a word, Jonathan walked upstairs. He stopped halfway up the staircase to look back at Dean, still on the floor. "I loved you Dean, I still do." With that, he continued upstairs to their room leaving Dean alone in the middle of the floor...hurt. He couldn't be anywhere near him for the rest of the day, and soon enough, night began to fall and Dean was fast asleep in the same spot.**

 **An hour passed and Dean was no longer on the floor. As he moved he felt something heavy wrapped around him. It was Jonathan's arm.**

 **He carried Dean to bed...**

 **But Dean didn't want that. He wanted to be left alone. He can't trust Jonathan anymore after what happened. He needed to get out and get out now. Dean slowly began to slither out of his partners hold. Not good for Dean, the hold tightened. He lightly shook Jonathan enough to wake him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What's wrong baby?" Jonathan mumbled. "Nothing, I'm just going to get water." Dean whispered. "Hurry back babe." He whispered back. Dean slightly cringed when he said "babe". He didn't feel as comfortable under that nickname as he used to.**

 **Dean slipped from the bed and headed downstairs. He decided he would come back for most of his things later in the week. He just needed to leave this house. He quickly put on his sneakers and grabbed his keys off of the coffee table. He took his phone out his jacket pocket to call the only person he had left.**

 **Dialing the number, Dean heard it start to ring as he tapped his foot repeatedly.  
"Dean?" Dean's breath hitched.  
"Yeah, it's me. I know this is out of the blue but I need you to come get me." Dean whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Dean huffed. "Please Roman! I'm at me and Jonathan's house just…please!" He continued to whisper.  
"Alright I'll be there in a few." Roman said quickly. "Please hurry." Dean begged. He quickly hung up and was almost ready to go.  
Making sure he didn't leave anything important, he patted himself just to make sure.  
"Fuck." He whispered to himself. His wallet is back in the bedroom.  
"Looking for this Dean?"**

 **"** _ **Shit, shit, shit!**_ **" Dean thought to himself.**

 **He turned around to see Jonathan holding up his wallet.  
"I hope you were going to **_**buy**_ **water sweetheart, which would still be pointless because we have plenty of bottles in the fridge." Jonathan said calmly.  
"I-I-" Dean stuttered. "I mean, obviously you would need your wallet Dean." Jonathan threw the wallet to Dean and smiled. "Since you're going to the store make sure to buy milk to."**

 **Jonathan was too calm. He knew what Dean was doing. He definitely wasn't going to let him go that easily.  
"Um, okay. I-I will." Dean said giving a small smile. **

**"What are you waiting for? Go, if your waiting for my permission for the car you don't need it." Jonathan said crossing his arms. "I actually called someone to drive me there so...I'm just waiting." Dean said rocking back and forth on his heels. "Who?" He asked. "Just a friend I met at the gym a few days ago." Jonathan nodded. "Well like I said hurry back" He said leaving the room.**

 **Dean stepped out onto the porch waiting for Roman to pull up. Just in time, he pulls up and Dean wastes no time getting in. "Thanks" Dean said sort of shaky. Roman looked at him confused a bit. "Hey, you okay? Why did you call me so late?" Roman said stopping when the light turned red. Dean didn't really want to answer him. He felt if he told him what happened, Roman would have turned the car around and beat the living hell out of Jonathan, and right now he didn't want that. "I'll tell you soon I promise." Roman nodded and started to drive again once the light changed to green. "I hope you don't mind, I actually need to stop at the gas station real quick." Roman said turning a corner.**

 **The rest of the ride was silent the sense of tension was in the air. Roman could feel it and was worried about Dean. Once they got into the parking lot they both unbuckled their seat belts and closed the car door they walked cautiously watching around for any cars that were pulling in or out. "So what's the problem? Obviously something happened for you to be that quiet during the car ride" Dean sighed. "I'm fine for now, I just need a place to crash for a bit." Dean said walking around the small aisles of the store. "So the first person you thought of was me?" Roman asked smirking at him. "Don't get too happy Ro, you're the only one I can trust right now. I just hope your little wifey doesn't mind." Dean said.  
Roman chuckled "Well, first she was never my wife and second, she let me go..." Dean looked shocked, how could that be? Cassidy seemed so needy when it came to Roman. If she loved him so much why would she let him go? But if anything, it was much better than Dean's situation with Jonathan. "So now will you tell me what happen to you?" Roman said following him in the aisle that contained junk foods. "Jonathan and I were talking and things got a little out of hand." Dean said looking at a bag of chips. "How?" Roman said never taking his eyes off of him.**

 **Dean looked at him. "If I tell you, promise me you won't get upset or do anything crazy." Roman didn't really like the way Dean had said that "If you know it's going to make me go crazy there will be no turning back if you tell me." Dean sighed, "While we were talking, some things were said and he just... hit me... but he claimed he still loved me!" Dean said in a hurry.**

 **Roman started to feel angry.**

 **His heart began beating faster.**

 **His blood boiling.**

 **Dean knew what Roman wanted to do but promised him that he wouldn't, remembering the promise, Roman breathed slowly and relaxed himself. "Now, about the crashing at a place th-" Roman's phone started to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and saw who it was, it was his mom.  
"Hold that thought." He walked out of the store and took the call.  
"Hey mama, what's happening?"  
"Hey baby, I uh, I have some...bittersweet news." She said cautiously.  
"Your stepsister Beth, she's finally out."  
Roman froze.  
"She's not supposed to be out until May, what made them let her out 5 months early?"  
His mom sighed. "I don't know something about her collecting herself, so they let her go."**

 **Roman didn't know what to say honestly, Beth was broken, she lost herself long ago ... could she really be fixed? "Okay, I'll see how she is...does she have her phone on her?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, call her soon baby." His mom pleaded. "I will, I will." They hung up and Roman let out a stress related sigh and walked back into the store.  
"What happened...?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing important to you." Roman snapped. "What was the hell was that for?" Dean said with an attitude.  
"Oh nothing, it's probably because **_**that bitch hit you**_ **." Roman said angered. "So why you have to take it out on me?" Dean asked "Maybe because you didn't stick up for yourself Dean!" Roman yelled causing people to look their way. Dean sighed. "Maybe I didn't stick up for myself because I've never been fucking hit by someone that claimed they loved me before! You think I was prepared for that shit Roman?! I have never been in that situation okay! I was scared!" Dean yelled back.**

 **He didn't want to be anywhere near Roman at that moment. He rushed out of the store back to the car. Yanking on the car door, the alarm went off and Dean punched the door in frustration. Roman calmly walked out, shut the alarm off and unlocked the doors. He sighed at Dean who angrily sat inside and shut the door. Roman laughed to himself remembering what he just got himself into, protecting Dean "temper tantrum" Ambrose once again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Roman got into the car and saw Dean staring at nothing, arms crossed and the pissed off expression still on his face. Roman started the car and drove off.  
"133 - 48 Roosevelt Ave." Dean said nonchalantly. "What is that?" Roman asked. "Where I want to go." Dean said staring straight ahead. "Why do you want to go there?" Dean looked at Roman. "I need to get my shit don't I?" Dean asked with attitude. "Get your shit? You want to go back to your house? Hell no Dean." Roman said shaking his head. "I'm sorry, do you want me to go on a killing rampage? Because that could happen if I don't have my medication." Dean said. "Shit, your medication is there?" Dean slowly nodded with a flat lined smile. Roman sighed. As much as he didn't want to go back, Dean really needed his medication and so he made a U-turn and started to go back to Jonathan's house. "Just be careful okay, if anything, please call or yell if you can if he tries anything."  
Roman got back to the house faster than expected. Dean wasn't showing it, but he was scared. "Be quick with it Dean." Dean rolled his eyes. "I will Roman, chill out." Dean stepped out and jogged to the porch. As he reached to his pocket for his keys, a gust of wind blew the door open. Dean froze. Why was the door already open?  
Dean payed no mind to it and rushed up the steps to their bedroom.  
With caution Dean walked into the bedroom where he was greeted by Jonathan just sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean stood still for a split second before looking around the room for his medication.  
"I know what you're doing..." Jonathan said softly. Dean ignored the comment and continued searching. "You're not leaving me that easily Dean. I won't let it happen." Dean payed no mind and began to get frustrated. Where the hell was his medication?  
Jonathan basically read his mind. "It's right here." He said holding it up. Dean shut his eyes and sighed loudly. Jonathan examined Dean's pill bottle with fake interest. "This is pretty important isn't it?" Jonathan asked looking up at Dean.  
Dean nodded slowly. "Well if you need it, come get it. Look, I'll even make it easier for you babe." With that being said, Jonathan put the bottle right next to his leg, still in his reach.  
Dean wanted to cry in frustration. "Jonathan please! Just give me the bottle!" Dean didn't care. He was tired of Jonathan's bullshit at the moment. "Then come get it Dean! I'm letting you take it." Jonathan said smiling. He made a quick attempt. He rushed up to Jonathan to snatch the bottle when his arms caught Dean.  
"Get off of me! Get off!" Dean said struggling in Jonathan's grip. He tried to elbow him but he couldn't even move, the grip was too tight.  
"Dean you can't leave me! I love you! Don't do this!" Jonathan said still gripping him.  
"Roman!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs. "Fuck Roman! He's not taking you away from me!" Jonathan said yelling in Dean's ear. "Roman help me!" Dean continued to yell.**

 **Roman was in the car. He was starting to worry. He hoped Dean was doing alright in there. He bounced his leg nervously.  
Then commotion from inside the house immediately caught Roman's attention.  
"Roman help me! Roman!"  
That was definitely Dean.  
He wasted no time running in the house. He ran through the house looking for Dean.  
"Dean! Dean baby!" He yelled.  
"Roman!" He heard Dean's hoarse voice come from upstairs. Roman ran up the stairs skipping steps.  
Following Dean's helpless voice he busted into the bedroom. The scene was horrifying. Jonathan was pinning Dean down on the bed both yelling in each other's face. Dean's face quickly lit up in relief when he saw Roman.  
Out of pure anger, Roman yanked Jonathan to the ground effortlessly and immediately carried Dean out of the house and back to the car.  
Roman placed Dean in the passenger seat and buckled him in. He walked around to the driver's seat and sat there, just trying to collect everything that just happened. He and Dean were both out of breath.  
"Roman, the-the medication..." Dean said shaking. "Fuck the medication, we'll get a renewal. Until then just, just try to control it. Dean rolled his eyes. "Well if I could control it I wouldn't need the pills."  
Roman sighed. "Dean now isn't the time for your little smart comments alright?" Roman said starting the car. Dean decided to keep quiet since Roman seemed a bit frustrated/stressed. Once again, the ride to Roman's place was silent.  
Dean didn't want to but he felt like apologizing. He dragged Roman into this. He's the one who called him in the first place.  
"Roman..." Dean whispered. "What?" Roman said still frustrated. He winced at Roman's cold response. "I'm sorry." Dean said looking at the car mat beneath his seat. "Sorry for what?" He said with a questioning expression. "For bringing you into all of this. I didn't even think you were going to help me." Dean said waving his hands around. "Well, you needed me. You needed my help. Why wouldn't I help you?" Dean thought to himself for a moment. "Well you could have said no." Dean said shrugging. "Now why would I say no Dean? Yes, I could have said no, but I didn't." Dean hated how caring Roman could be at times. It could get him into things like this.  
"Well why didn't you?!" Dean said banging his fist against dashboard.  
"Because I love you Dean! Why don't you understand that?!" Roman said immediately bringing the car to a hard stop.  
Dean's eyes widened, first because Roman yelled at him, stopped the car in the middle of the road and said he loved him...again.  
"Roman..." Dean tried to find the words to say, but he couldn't. "Enough Dean. I've heard enough of your bullshit for tonight." Roman continued the drive to his place. Dean was shocked no one has ever spoken Dean that way before and he's not sure if he wants anyone to do so ever again. It makes him feel small.**

 **After what seemed like forever, they parked in front of Roman's house.  
Roman got out of the car and angrily slammed the door. Dean hated this. He hated seeing Roman angry, and the fact that he's the one that caused it made him regret everything he did tonight. Dean soon followed Roman inside before he locked him out.  
Roman threw his coat on the top of couch and stormed inside of the bathroom leaving Dean standing in the living room. He decided to lay on the couch and watch TV. He had to. He made his decision to actually talk to Roman.  
After 10 minutes Roman came out smelling like shampoo and ALOT of old spice. "Roman, can you come here please?" Dean asked softly. Roman sighed and sat next to Dean on the couch. "Now, please don't talk, just listen." Roman nodded and Dean was relieved.  
"Look Ro all that happened in the past and tonight, I just, I'm just so sorry. I caused it all. Looking back I realized I wasn't careful with my actions back then and God I'm sorry Roman I really am." Dean said looking down into his lap. Roman lifted Dean's head slowly and made Dean look directly at him. "It's okay Dean, I understand." Dean was confused. "No, you don't understand roman, you haven't dealt with shit like this. I have and I'm sick of it but at the same time I can't control it Roman. I just keep fucking things up! I mean look at what happened to us! I did that!" Dean said covering his face with his hands. "Dean stop beating yourself up about it. Your right you can't control it and it's not your fault babe." Dean looked up when he heard "babe". "Don't ever forget Dean, I'm here for you whenever you need me, because-" Dean cut him off. "Because you love me, I know." Roman raised his eyebrows. "Exactly." Roman said caressing Dean's leg. "But why me." Dean said sadly. "You could do better than me." Roman shook his head. "In my book, no one is better than you Dean. Your amazing baby and in case you haven't noticed, I can't get over how perfect you are to me." Roman said never taking his eyes off of his former partner. He noticed something changed in Dean.  
"Roman..." Dean said quietly. "What baby?" Dean started breathing a bit heavily. He inched closer to Roman.  
"Kiss me...please." Dean said just below a whisper. Roman wasted no time. He brought Dean's face close to his and lightly pressed their lips together. They both sighed missing this affection. Dean's arms wrapped around Roman's neck and brought his body closer. Roman put all of his weight onto Dean causing them to fall back onto the couch. Roman's phone started to ring but he ignored it. At that moment nothing was more important to him than him and Dean. Roman deepened the kiss as Dean's hands were tangled in his hair. Roman's hands roamed all over Dean and traveled under his shirt. They were both tangled together never wanting to let go. The doorbell rang but they ignored it. It kept ringing interrupting the atmosphere and getting on Dean's nerves. "Roman we should get that." Dean said in between kisses. "Ignore it baby." Roman said as his lips trailed down to Dean's neck. Dean softly moaned as he let Roman take over his body.  
Dean and Roman were so focused on each other that they didn't notice the door open.**

 **"I know you're not fucking deaf Roman!"  
Dean and Roman jumped off each other and saw a girl standing in the doorway.**

 **"Beth!?"  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"Beth?!" Roman said shocked "That's right Bitches!" Beth replied with a silly grin and looked at them both. "The crazy train has finally departed!" Beth sighed slightly and crossed her arms looking at Roman angrily and he looked at her still shocked the only thing he could say was "what?" Beth pouted after, "Mom said you would call but you didn't! Then I kept calling you and you didn't pick up!" Roman got up and sighed used to this behavior she had developed over time. "Okay first off please stop whining, second I was busy..." Roman trailed off and Beth rolled her eyes and laughed "Yeah you were busy alright", this caused Dean and Roman to blush slightly. Beth laughed even more "aww is the cute couple blushing?" She said sarcastically. "We are NOT a couple." Dean said correcting her. Roman was shocked by Dean's surprise denial. Roman ignored it and gave Beth a frustrated look "Shut up Beth." Dean who was a bit confused was wondering, why does this chick's name sound so familiar? He decided to ask Roman who was busy bickering at Beth's antics. "Roman wh-" Roman cut him off. "Dean this is Beth my stepsister, you should remember her when she was like this tall" He gestured his hand to a height about 4 feet off the ground, while Dean was looking at Beth, she looked back at him and pouted again as if she was 4/5 years old . "YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME DEAN!" Beth started to yell as if she was about to have a tantrum and Roman knew that if she was going to have one it would be in the bathroom , as weird as it sounds it calmed her down and she would just sit in the tub until she cooled off. "Beth!" Roman yelled a bit, warning her how he knew what she was about to do. She was crazy but that doesn't mean she wasn't smart. She took Roman's warning and sighed sitting herself on the floor, "Don't give me that attitude Beth now get up and sit in a chair " Roman said annoyed with Beth at the minute Beth than laid on the floor and stuck her tongue out at him giving him a raspberry. Then there was silence and Dean decided to break it. "So... it's getting late and-" Beth interrupted Dean and looked up at Roman "Why is Dean here Roman?, like if you too aren't a couple why is he here and you too seem pretty busy earlier with one another if you know what I mean" she grinned knowing she had Roman in her grasp now, he didn't know how to respond d to here knowing that either way he answered she would be right and would tease him about it or gloat about how she was correct. "He got kicked out if his...apartment. So he's going to stay here for a while." Roman said glancing at Dean. Beth nodded her head in acceptance. "Well then, I guess we're going to be roommates!" She said grinning. "Woah, woah, woah what do you mean roommates?" Roman asked with raised eyebrows. "Mom said I have to stay somewhere until she finds me a place to stay..." Beth said walking around the room. "And what makes you think you're going to be staying here?" Roman asked crossing g his arms. Feeling useless to the conversation, Dean crossed his legs, sat back and watched with a small smile as the step siblings continued to bicker.

Beth sighed. "Well I'm already here, in your house. Your my step brother, which basically means I'm a part of your family. So if you kick family out, than-"

"Fine, fine! You can stay here! Just stop making speeches please." Roman said rubbing his forehead. "Yay" Beth and Dean said in sync. "Dean! Why are you happy? "Dean got up from the couch and stretched." Because this conversation is over."

3 weeks later

Roman walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He opened the curtain and immediately screamed. "Oh shit!" There she was, back in the bathtub for the third time this week.

"I might as well live in this bathroom." Beth said picking at her finger nails. "What happened between you two now?" Beth growled. "He ate my cookie!"

"In my defense, it wasn't your cookie, it was Pillsbury's cookie! That little dough boy with no pants put a lot of work into making them!" Dean yelled from the living room. "I called dibs on it and you were there when I did, Asshole! Beth shouted back at Dean "looney bin!" He shouted back for three weeks these are the nicknames the rivals have given each other since there first episode and Roman was getting pretty tired of it, not even because of the bickering but what they were bickering over. Some days a single cookie, or who gets the change when they all went to the grocery store or the time they wanted a certain spot on the couch.

"Asshole!"

"Looney bin!"

"Asshole!"

The nicknames thrown back and forth at each other and the day wasn't even over yet. Either Roman was going to have to get more Advil for his headaches or find a way to have them both become friends or something, anything to have them stop. "Stop it right now you two!" Roman yelled at both of them and they became quiet "you too have been at each other throats all week long!" Roman than got an idea "I'm getting a therapist for both of you , either you become best buds or stick with the therapist" Beth and Dean both groaned loudly "Your kidding right ?" Dean said hoping Roman was joking "Nope, I'm serious you to are going to make me go crazy with the ridiculous fights, like over food! This is not survival of the fittest!" Beth sighed. "Your right, it's not survival of the fittest, it's survival of the weakest. Beth you would definitely win!" Dean said with enthusiasm. Beth nodded. "Wow, really Ambrose?" Dean smiled and walked off. How the hell was Roman going to get these two to ever get along?

"Ro, can I come in?" Dean said on the other side of the door. Roman was laying on the bed reading. He looked so cute to Dean. His long black mane laying over his shoulders cascading down his black tank top, and the fact that he was wearing boxers was not helping. Not to mention he had on his reading glasses.

"Come in. Lock the door too"

Dean did what he was told and sat next to Roman on the bed.

"So about what happened a few weeks ago, I just, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"

Roman tore his eyes away from his book. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked genuinely confused.

"I feel as if I forced you to kiss me." Dean said a bit disgusted with himself.

"Well, forced would have been me resisting you and you not taking no for an answer, and I doubt you felt any resistance coming from me." He said smirking at Dean.

"Now that I think back to it, you were the one that basically threw yourself on top of me…" Dean said biting his bottom lip. He eyed the Samoan as he watched him put his book down on a nearby night stand along with his glasses. Without warning, in the blink of an eye Roman launched himself at Dean causing them to fall back on the bed.

"Like this?" Roman asked with a small but amused smile.

Roman took the advantage of Dean being underneath him to study his former lover's features as he focused his sight on every single one. His cheekbones, his eyes, his lips, his nose, those damn dimples he loved so much.

Dean was a panting mess as he was being pinned by Roman. The last time they were this close was a few weeks ago, seconds before Beth came into the picture. Dean realized how much he missed Roman's touch, their bodies pressed against each other. It was all too much for him at the moment, but what if this is the last time they allow it to happen, these little intimate moments? He chose to savor it the best way he could. Trailing his hands on Roman's clothed torso.

He wanted more. He needed to feel more.

His hands snuck under Roman's tank top feeling the warm, smooth skin under his fingers. Roman jumped at the sudden touch of Dean's hands and shivered.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at Roman. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

Roman shook his head. "Nothing, it's just…your hands are kind of cold." He said quietly laughing with Dean at the little situation. "Don't worry, they'll warm up" Dean whispered as Roman lowered his head closer to Dean's.

"Should we be doing this Ro?" Dean whispered.

"Doing what? It's just going to be a little kiss…" Roman said trailing off bring his lips closer to Dean's. " I didn't say where though" Roman said with a sly smile forming across his face. Dean's eyes widened. "R- Roman…" Dean said hesitantly as he watched Roman move down his body running his hands down his torso, gently massaging his hips. Dean immedietly gave into the sweet torture.

He then felt Roman's hands feel their way back up to his chest as they slowly brushed passed his clothed nipples. Dean's breath was caught in his throat. Roman pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it across the room showing his tan and tatted chest. Dean could never forget how beautiful this man was physically. Of course he has seen it plenty of times before but every time felt new. He was just mesmerized.

"Sit up for me baby" Roman whispered huskily. Dean did as he was told and Roman stripped him of his shirt. He wasted no time focusing on Dean's sensitive areas. His fingers softly pinched Dean's nipples causing him to hiss at the pleasurable feel. "You like that don't you baby boy? I know you missed this" Dean bit his lip and nodded. Rubbing his fingertips on the sensitive nubs, Roman continued to slowly please his lover as he enjoyed seeing the look of lust and pleasure in his eyes. Roman smashed his lips into Dean's as their hot make out session began. Their bodied intertwined with each other as their tounges fought against one another. Dean moaned into the other man's mouth as his nipples were still being played with. Roman wrapped Dean's legs around his waist bring his closer. He left Dean's moth as his tounge trailed it's way slowly down Dean's neck and down his body to the rim of his pajama pants.

In a swift movement, Roman took Dean's pants and underwear off at the same time eager to continue his mission. Dean's hardened member sprung up almost hitting Roman in the face. Roman chuckled. " Someone's happy to be free." He says smiling flirtatiously. He takes his hand and slowly drags it up and down at a torturous pace as his tounge teases the tip causing pre-cum to fall. Dean's eyes roll to the back of his head as his mouth hangs open taking it all in.

"Oh Roman please…" Dean pleaded.

"Please what?..." Roman asks as his voice deepens to Dean's liking.

"Faster baby" Dean says shocked that he is even able to speak at this point. He hasn't been touched this way in forever and it feels like pure heaven.

"I'll do more than go faster baby" Roman mumbles.

"Please do" Dean begs.

Roman smirks before taking Dean length into his hot mouth.

Dean's eyes fly open as he gasps at the sudden intake.

"O-oh f-fuck yeah" Dean moans feeling Roman's tounge up and down his shaft.

Roman squeezes Dean's balls with one hand as the other massages the rest of his length that Roman chose not to fit into his mouth. Roman moaned on Dean's shaft sending sweet vibrations through Dean's body.

"Oh fuck, oh God Roman! Don't stop!"

Roman takes his mouth off to speak. "You close baby?"

Dean nodded fast shutting his eyes in the process. "Uh-huh"

"Come for me Dean, I wanna taste you baby boy…" Roman says speeding up his pace.

"Oh yeah faster baby, fuck it feels so fucking good, God I'm so close!" Dean says breathlessly.

The familiar feeling surges through Dean's body as his body shakes violently close to his release.

Suddenly, Roman stopped and Dean whines loudly.

"Roman!" Dean says frustrated.

"Say you love me" Roman demands softly.

"What?..." Dean asked with soft eyes.

"I know you heard me but I'll say it again."

Dean made sure he heard correctly this time.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you love me Dean" Roman says waiting for a response.

"I-I…" Why was it so hard for him to say it? He knows he loves Roman but why couldn't he just say it?

"Dean…" Roman says in disbelief. He begins to back away from Dean slowly.

"No Roman please don't-"

"No, you know what I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this." Roman says looking for his jeans as he slides his boxers on. "I thought you loved me Dean…"

"Roman please don't go yet, I do!"

"No, you don't Dean or else you would have said it right away, I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?"

"I left Cassidy for you Dean because I was sure you felt the same, now That I know you don't, I regret-"

"You regret nothing Roman…" Dean said with tears now clouding his vision as he puts his clothes back on. "You regret nothing Roman, that's what you were going to say. Please tell me that's what you were going to say Ro…" Dean pleaded with tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry Dean, I have to step out for a while alright?" Roman asked with a pained expression.

"Roman no! Please!"

"I'm sorry Dean, I should have never assumed"

And with that Roman left the room heading to his car going God knows where leaving Dean in a world of hurt crying to himself in the middle of the room….heartbroken.


End file.
